


It's Just Soup (Blame it on Me)

by Neva_Borne



Series: Zutara Drabble December [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Korean Food, Modern AU, Sick Character, Soup, ZK Drabble December 2020, Zuko being adorable, Zutara, zuko taking care of katara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neva_Borne/pseuds/Neva_Borne
Summary: Katara's sick, so Zuko tries his hand at making soup.Written for Day 4 of Zutara Drabble December.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Drabble December [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035657
Kudos: 41
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	It's Just Soup (Blame it on Me)

It was just soup. How hard could it be?

Incredibly hard, apparently. 

Zuko let out a groan and banged his head against the wall a few times before opening his eyes to look at the bubbling pot of dubious liquid that sat on the stovetop. It was a sickly green color and the entire kitchen smelled like salt and feet.

“What are you doing in there?” Katara’s froggy voice called out from their bedroom, followed almost immediately by a fit of coughing.

“Nothing! I’m fine.” Zuko called back. “Don’t get out of bed.”

“It smells like old socks.”

He groaned again. “I know, I’m working on it!”

Furiously scrolling through his phone trying to look up a different recipe, he poured the green feet liquid into the sink, figuring it probably tasted as bad as it smelled, and rinsed the pot with water before setting it on the stove to boil again. 

He was more careful this time, chopping up the seaweed he had soaked and the remaining beef he had before adding it to the boiling water. Salt, soy sauce, and some sesame oil followed, and the resulting smell was much more appetizing than the previous attempt. 

He had no idea what had gone wrong the first time, but when he tasted the fresh batch, he was pleasantly surprised to find that it tasted almost as good as when Katara made it.

_ Almost.  _

__ Once the soup was ready, he scooped some into a bowl, set it on a tray with some hard rolls and a mug of steaming chamomile tea, and carried the tray into the bedroom.

“I made you dinner.” He said, smiling softly as Katara’s blue eyes peeked out at him from beneath a mountain of blankets and pillows. 

“Thanks,” she croaked, sitting up slightly as Zuko set the tray on the bedside table. “I guess it’s the least you could do, since you  _ did  _ get me sick.”

“Yeah yeah,” he laughed. “Blame it on me.”

She stuck her tongue out at him, ripping one of the rolls in half and dipping it into the green seaweed soup. 

“Mmm.” She mumbled, chewing on the roll as her eyes lit up. “That’s pretty good.”

“You always make it for me when I’m sick, so… I thought you might like some.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

She swallowed, then leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek. “Thanks, Zuko.”

“No problem, my cute little sicko.”

The glare she sent him made him laugh even as he ducked beneath the very weakly thrown pillow that was, he guessed, directed at his head and he quickly leaned in and pressed his lips gently to her forehead.


End file.
